Tales Page 1
Tales Page 1 marks the first Page for Tales from The Imperium, which serves as a collection of mini-arcs that revolve around The Imperium and Imperium Characters. During The Story of Ameryl, which starts and ends on this very page, Ameryl Hypericum's rise to power within The Imperium is detailed as she deals with her love-hate for her sister Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor of the High Empire. In her attempts to escape her past, she travels the Multiverse before she eventually joins The Imperium thanks to Gadreel, the grigori. She invites Reimi Soulstar to join, as well as her protégé, Marianne de Myste. She was made Left Arm of The Imperium by none other than her alternate reality form of Ameryl Hypericum of the Hydriaverse, who had been serving as Right Arm. She was given Mors Dei by Morthrandur, and using Imperium resources she was able to extract the anti-power within and created the God-Killer. Story Arcs The Story of Ameryl Main articles: 2 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 18 | See also: The Story of Ameryl When her exile began, Ameryl Hypericum went to Oeurwoud where she chose to move on from the past and seek out a new existence. She travelled then to The Coordination and sought out the El'Psassmet Wat and the Philosophy of NothingTales Post 2, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. There she studied Nothing, but her past came to find her as Peysiant Guril arrived and rekindled old emotionsTales Post 6, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl sneaked away, with only parting words to Gaje Aspurr, and joined space gypsies, befriending Reimi Soulstar. They went to the planet Dreidos of The Imperium where they decided to use their Dream Gate, using Reimi's technical knowhow. They passed through the Dream Hub and onto the sister world of Dreidos in another universe - only this planet, Deidos, was burningTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. They were transported from the planet to The Space Orca by its captain, Space Orca of The Imperium. He revealed The Imperium destroyed the planet to stop the spread of the vicious species known as Darke Spawn, but the two were free to go. Reimi and Ameryl parted ways and she went to the planet Algernon in Alliance spaceTales Post 8, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. There, she is given Mors Dei by the mysterious Morthrandur and told that she would come to use it in service of one of two great Multiversal empiresPan Post 58, Pan Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Ameryl became a resident of Ampersand, within the High Empire, as an owner of Cloudbreak Reserve. She took Suzanna and Marianne de Myste as her protégés. She met the unusual Gadreel but her party was attacked by the pirate Kaptin KwanzaTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. As Mr Slick and his sidekick Oliver tried to take the loot from the nobles, Gadreel ran away, unwilling to hand over his precious locket. As a result, Ameryl was forced to battle Mr SlickTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer., but the anti-power within Mors Dei allowed her to negate all his attacks. After the pirates retired, seeing they couldn't defeat Ameryl, she chose to leave Ampersand and travel with Gadreel to The Imperium, alongside her protégés and two wives of Highemperor, Fantina and AurorielleTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. From the Great Eiyill, the group are able to gaze upon the planet Tress. The Imperium researchers had been able to extract the anti-power from Mors Dei and would even be able to amplify its affects, much to the interest of Ameryl. She ultimatedly decided to join as an ambassador for Tress, as did Marianne de Myste. Suzanna de Myste took possession of Ameryl's fortune on Ampersand, while Fantina and Aurorielle returned to the High Empire. Marianne sought to compete with Ameryl by becoming a popstar and increasing her fame to rise politically, while Ameryl continued to work with Gadreel and was eventually made ambassador for the Milky Way GalaxyTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl was summoned to a meeting aboard The Space Orca by the mysterious Right Arm of The Imperium, where she became reaquainted with Space Orca himself. The Right Arm turned out to be an alternate reality form of Ameryl herself, from the Hydriaverse, and she made Ameryl the Left Arm of The ImperiumTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from the Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. This alternate Ameryl had, like NeSiversian Ameryl, been betrayed by her twin sister, Imeryn Hypericum (Hydriaverse) and exiled. However she was filled with anger and when Highemperor found her, he taught her Powerplaying, but only on the condition that she stop hating her sister. She agreedPan Post 149, Pan Page 4, The Story of Ameryl, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. and with this power, she was able to conquer the Hydriaverse but was defeated by The Imperium and ultimately joined them. Shades of an Empire Main articles: 3 | 4 | 5 | 16 | 17 | 19 | See also: Shades of an Empire After being injured by a High Imperial Energy Canon upon Kalor Varkesh, Indigo Shade swore vengeance against the High EmpireCatH Post 63, CatH Page 2, Clear and the Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. In the future, she was known to be hiding out within territory of The Imperium and two Daughters of Highemperor were assigned to seek her out. Astrid Kal'Vassemp and Kleo the Summermaid met with the Left Arm of The Imperium, Ameryl Hypericum, aboard The Lamb. They, and their three High Imperial ships, were granted permission to travel through Imperium space, but only with Ameryl and The Lamb as escort to ensure that there would be no political fallout should either of them be injuredTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Together, Imperium ships and High Imperial ships travelled to the planet Briggan where Indigo Shade was reported to be. While The Lamb used its safer Astral Plane drive, Kalor Varkesh used its Bagon-Noz Drive, which allowed Astrid to arrive several minutes ahead of Ameryl and, later, the other ships. Unable to locate any lifesigns on Briggan, the system is suddenly home to a growing suupermassive blackhole that threatens to destroy the whole Brontax Galaxy and the trillions of people that inhabit itTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Astrid devised a plan to open a gateway to Tartarus to escape the gravity well of the expanding blackhole and escape. The ships needed to go through the gateway, while Kalor Varkesh held off travelling through so it would remain open. While most of the ships got through, half of a High Imperial battlecruiser was lost to the blackhole while one of the Greater Omega Reich ships that belonged to The Lamb was also lost. Ameryl, however, became aware that they had drawn attention from the demonic presence of Tartarus itselfTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The process took longer than usual as the demonic creatures watched the ships trying to pass through. One of the Greater Omega Reich ships was taken by the creatures. Then the crew of The Lamb heard ringing in their ears, rendering everyone incapacitated. Ameryl uses the anti-power within her ring to negates the powers of the demon Memnoch, lord of Tartarus. After a lengthy exchange where Memnoch attempted to barrage her with absolute power, only to fail against the affects of the anti-power ring, Ameryl made him an offer - infinite souls. In return, he would give The Imperium a Hell to rule over. He accepted and allowed the ships to complete their passageTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Peacekeepers Main articles: 9 | 10 | 11 | 20 | See also: The Peacekeepers (Chapter) The Peacekeepers Story Arc follows a unit within The Peacekeepers that is led by the Alimean named Iskendriel. She was assigned to eliminate one of her alternate reality counterparts, Iskendriel (four), which she achieves on the planet Tatooine. She returned to the Peacekeepers' base of operations, The Fracture. The Fracture is a tear in the fabric of reality where many lost places or objects from the Multiverse end up, including Castle Camelot, which had become the home of Iskendriel. She requested a new assignment from her handler, who is yet another alternate reality figure of Iskendriel, dubbed Isk. Iskendriel is, unlike Isk, a Scourge version of the Alimean, which brought her emotional pain and angst. At the Heart of Yself, she would meet her new teamTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Iskendriel is a Planestrider, so she can pass through the Multiverse herself, but her team must use The Kracker to do so, which is a creature able to open up portals. The team was assigned with ensuring that the important Imperium vessel, The Lamb, was not trapped within the Time-Lock Event that would trap Ameryl Hypericum, its captain. Iskendriel had to carry Rab'ia al Fihri, be cause the genie was locked inside of a prison bottle, while Dr Lawrence Carroll was wheelchair-bound, adding to Iskendriel's problems. Dusty, a threadweaver, was able to dictate the time to operate with precision. Nyneve Ó Braonáin was the last member of the team but also the most dangerous, in Iskendriel's judgement. They set reality stabilisers around The Lamb to preserve it from the Time-LockTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She led her team to the planet Necrill to solve a new mission, but when Dusty is unable to make sense of the fate threads, she insulted him, which drew her into an argument with Girda Heth. Ultimately Iskendriel angered everyone, not that she cared, and they had to travel to Kildare to meet with Dr Lawrence Carroll, who was working on his arcane magick to seek cluesTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Battlegrounds Main articles: 21 | See also: Battlegrounds TBA References Clear and the Hopeless References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Page Category:Tales Page